darkness
by venomous angel
Summary: this will be sorato in the end. the title doesn't make sense yet but you'll understand later. please R


Darkness 

0Darkness

By angelic sorceress

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for the story nothing else.

Theirs probably spelling mistake I'm to lazy to check it

Enjoy

^^^^^

Ages

Tai 17 Davis 13

Sora 17 Yolie 13

Matt 17 Cody 9 (I think)

Joe 18 Ken 13 

Izzy 16

Mimi 16

Kari 13

Tk 13

She looked around everything was black, slowly it all appeared. She was back in the digiworld. 'What, how did I get here?' she thought looking around everything was different their was nothing green, everything looked burnt a few ashes still burning the smoke rising to the grey skies above. The clouds looked dark and mysterious. There was no one around it was abandoned. She was on a hill looking down on a valley and on to the horizon everything was ashes and smoke, thunder rumbled from far away.

She walked down the hill towards the valley and beyond to hopefully find something or someone. She came upon someone, a human lying face down in the ruble. It was a boy with blond hair, soaked in blood, she build up all her courage and turned the body over too see who it was. 

"M-Matt." she stuttered out looking at her old friend in shock. His eyes were closed his face and cloths soaked in blood; she turned away behind her were the other 9 DigiDestine. She walked by then until she came upon a 10th body, there was something familiar about it, and she turned the body over to see the face. Her face turned to pure terror, lying on the ground was her, Sora Takenouchi soaked in blood, she backed away.

"But how." she wondered to no one. Then she heard a laugh, sounding more evil the devil him self, And the sound of hounds barking. Turning around she saw a digimon glaring at her evilly holding black hounds or that is was they looked like. They snarled and bit at her.

"You could have saved them, you could have saved then all but you didn't now you shall join then in the depths of hell." The digimon simply let go of the hounds. She heard evil laughter the dogs charged her... 

"AHHH"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ahhhh!" Sora let out a scream of terror and sat up, looking around she realizing she was in her room in her bed. Breathing deeply she fumbled with the light until it turned on and slowly got up, looking at her surroundings, her small bed room the walls were ice blue and the carpet light pink. (Her mom picked the carpet) she slowly quietly crept out her bed room door, creeping down the hall and slowly opened her mothers bed room door checking to see if she was still asleep. 'Good, still asleep.' she slowly crept past her room and down to the kitchen. ' Maybe some hot chocolate will help me forget the dream' she though to her self. Taking out the stuff needed to make hot chocolate. In a few minuets she sat down with it, blowing of the steam. 'Why do I keep having this same dream and the digimon is getting clearer every time, I still don't recognize it.' sighing she finished her hot chocolate and returned to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Beep, beep, beep

The alarm clock sounded. Sora pulled her self out of bed turned off her alarm clock and trudged down stairs for breakfast. An hour later she was ready. Just as she was combing her reddish brown hair the doorbell rang

"Oh that's Jessica." Sora ran to the door on the way grabbed her lunch and say goodbye to her mom.

Opening the door she greeted her friend.

"Hey Jess. Lets go." She chirped, and they started to walk to school. School was boring the teachers talked all day. As hard as she tried she could to concentrate; her mind kept on drifting back to the dream and her old friends who she hadn't seen for nearly a year. 'I wish I could see them again' she looked out at the red, orange and yellow leaves blowing in the wind. It was late autumn early November. After the new DigiDestine had saved the world she had lost contact. Her and her mom had to move in a week and their house had boxes every where. She had so many friends at this school, she didn't want to leave any of them behind, but she had no choice. The mall witch her moms flower shop was in was shutting down and they needed the flower shop so they had to move to a new area. Sighing she turned her attention back to the teacher. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later that week ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Bye Sora, we'll miss you." her friends cried as Sora and Jessica turned and walked back to their houses.

"Sora, you'll e-mail me, right?" Jessica pleaded. Looking at Sora.

"Of course why wouldn't I, you're my best friend?" she tried to sound cheerful. 'This sucks' she though reaching her house. She gave Jessica a friendly hug.

"Good bye." She said sorrowfully and walked up the stairs to her house.

"You'd better e-mail me." Jessica sighed and walked away slowly

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later (Sometime)^^^^^^^^^^

The moving truck backed in to the parking lot and a Reddish Brown harried girl jumped out of it and opened the back and older woman came and helped her start to unload the boxes.

Matt stopped and stared at the scene the girl looked very familiar.

"Hey Matt get with the program, common Mimi's going to kill us were late." Tai yelled back at his friend.

"What." He looked up.

"Oh ya coming." He got back on his skateboard and caught up to his friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mom when are the moving crew coming to help." I yelled to her, the box I was carrying was very heavy I think my knees were going to buckle and I would fall, but I would never admit it.

"It's four now so umm in about an hour." she yelled back down to me, "why." She questioned

"Umm no reason just wondering." I grunted.

Finally it was five the moving crew was straining their backs instead of me. I sat back and watch them. I was exhausted from 5 hours of hauling boxes. I think I fell asleep in all the confusion, any way later I woke up sitting in the hall out side our apartment (it was those hallways that are out side so it was cold.) I shivered slightly and looked around it was dark out. I went inside.

"Hey mom how long was I asleep for?" I muttered smelled the aroma of spaghetti

"Oh hi honey, you were out there for umm 4 hours, guess you were tried." She chirped, I sighed.

"Is dinner ready." I mumbled.

"Not yet, while your waiting why don't you check out you new room since we got a second floor apartment you have a bigger room." She cheered I walked down the stairs I guess this was a pretty big apartment compared to our last one. But I still miss my friends and my old house; nothing will make me happy again. I stumbled in to my new room it had white walls and a greenish blue carpet giving it a cold look. I shivered and started setting up my things. Later I went down to eat dinner. 

"Sora just to tell you your starting school on Monday, no if, ands or buts" My Mom looked at me sternly. I hung my head she new very well I didn't want to go to school just yet. But I had no choice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Monday ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us..."the teacher said, Sora looked up just enough to see the teens in her new class, her auburn eyes dark and mysterious. Her hair was reddish brown. 'Why does she look so familiar...'

"This Sora Takenouchi, She just moved in to an apartment near here on Friday. Sora why don't you sit at the back with Izzy." the teacher said pointing to the empty desk beside mine. 'Oh my god, its Sora our old friend I must tell the others a recess.' she came and slumped down in her chair, dropped her books on the ground and started fumbling throw her bag.

"Sora?" I asked in disbelievement. She looked up at me strangely like she knew who I was, but didn't.

"Do I know you." she asked looking at me questionably.

"Ya its me Izzy Izumi, don't you recognize Me." I said.

"Oh my god Izzy is that you." Her eyes widened. "I had no idea you went to this school," she said. I smiled same old Sora.

(Yes I am aware Izzy should be in a younger grade but umm they're in a split class or he skipped a grade or something)

^^^^At recess ^^^^^^^^ 

"Tai, Matt, Mimi won't believe it." Izzy yelled from behind us and jogged to catch up.  
"What is it Izzy does you computer have a virus." Tai Joked. Izzy pretended looked hurt then responded

"Why would I tell you that? I know you don't care less, any way Sora's here in this school." Izzy said excitedly

"What ever Izzy it's probably someone that looks kinda like her." I grumbled, I know she lives somewhere else and she doesn't go to this school.

"No Matt She's here, Sora Takenouchi I swear on my lunch money." Izzy said sincerely, we all looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

"Common, I prove it." He left and walked back towards the school we looked at each other and decided to follow. We walked in to the school and stopped out side a classroom. I peered inside expecting to see a dried up old teacher sitting Her desk. But I saw a reddish brown hair girl; I have to give it to Izzy she did look kinda like Sora.

"Hey Sora come here." she looked up, I immediately recognized her.

"S-Sora." I stuttered out, with a shocked look on my face. She gave me a friendly smile. It's really Her and she was hotter then I remembered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

this will be sorato they are my favorites ^_^ 

I'll get chapter 2 up soon.

-Angelic sorceress 


End file.
